Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Iron Man 3 is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: The team reunites with Tony Stark (a.k.a Iron Man), who is dealing with personsal issues after the events in Jaden joins The Avengers and Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Avengers. A terrorist named the Mandarin makes several attacks, which makes Tony issue a threat to him. Trivia *Patrick Dragonheart will guest star in this. *This marks the debut of Lea, Wander and Sylvia. *This will begin the initiation into the Avengers for the recent members of the team, such as Aqua, Tammy, DJ, Lea and Discord. *Xion summons Jack Frost during the battle against Aldrich Killian. *A prologue will be featured in this Adventure. Scenes Jeffrey and Jaden mention the Avengers *Aqua: Hey, Jeffrey dear. You've got a letter. *Jeffrey: Really? From who? *Aqua: *reads it* From "Mr. Tony Stark." *Jeffrey: ...! Tony? I hadn't heard from him for a while since we were with the Avengers. *Tammy: Who are the Avengers? *Jaden: Well, first there's Iron Man, who fights with his special suit that he invented himself. *Jeffrey: Then there's Bruce Banner, a sciencist who got exposed to gamma radiation, and now can turn into a big green strong monster called the Hulk when he gets angry. *Jesse: And there's Captain America. A legendary hero who got injected with a special serum and became strong and fights with a shield. He was frozen for 70 years until today. *Xion: There's also Thor, a god of thunder from a place called Asgard. He wields a powerful hammer that he can use to summon powerful lightning. *Alexis: And Black Widow. A russian martial artist. *Puss in Boots: The last one is Hawkeye, an expert marksman with a bow and some arrows. *DJ: Wow.... They sound awesome! *Wander: They sound SUPER awesome! *Aqua: Um... Jeffrey? *Still holds the letter* *Jeffrey: ...? Oh! *takes it and begins to read it* "Dear Jeffrey, how's life? Better yet, how's your wife?" *blushes red upon reading that* He had to say that. *Beetles: Wow. I'm surprised he's heard about your marriage. *Jeffrey: I've sort of mentioned it to him. Anyway..."As for me, things have been really strange for me. Especially since New York. Heard you and Jaden had combined your teams. As if your teams weren't crazy enough already. But i got no complaints. Speaking of which, how's he doing? Did he manage to learn something?" *sighs* Tony and i are gonna have some words about that. Sorry, bro. *Jaden: No offense taken. *Jeffrey: "You and Banner really saved my skin back at New York. Guess i owe you both one. Although I'm STILL trying to accept the fact that you're part dragon. But enough of that. If you and Jaden are interested, come over to my place in Malibu. Bring your team. Just for fun on the holidays. Write back if you decide to, but with one of those message robots of yours. I actually like those things. Signed, Tony Stark.". *Tammy: Wow! We're gonna meet Iron Man?! *DJ: Awesome! *Jaden: ...! Oh yeah! That's right! The newest members need to become official Avengers, bro! *(The cubs became surprised by this) *Discord: Where do I sign up? *Jeffrey: We'll have to talk to Nick Fury first. *May: Who's that? *Jeffrey: The leader of S.H.E.I.L.D. *B.E.N: You really think he'll let us become Avengers too? *Jeffrey: He might. *Jaden: But for now, let's visit Tony. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Right. Caution *Winged Kuriboh: *chirps* *Jaden: What's up Winged Kuriboh? *Winged Kuriboh: *chirps and points to Aldrich* *Jaden: You're saying Aldrich is hiding something? *Winged Kuriboh: *nods* * Jeffrey: Hm... * Aqua: Is something wrong dear? * Jeffrey: I got this feeling about him too. * Xion: Like something's not right, daddy? *Jeffrey: Yes, sweetie. *Tammy: Not right with what? *Jeffrey: With Aldrich. I sense darkness in his heart. Translation, please *Stark: No bomb parts found in a 3-mile radius of the Chinese Theater. *Jaden: ....? Come again? *Jeffrey: It means there were no bombs found anywhere at the Theater. *Stark: He's still got a lot to learn. *Jeffrey: Let ME worry about Jaden's learning skills, okay? Please. *Stark: You're right. I don't have time to tutor him anyway. *Jeffrey: *rolls his eyes* *Aqua: *to Jeffrey* You were right about him, dear. *Jeffrey: Yeah. Summon! *Jesse: The best way to beat these guys is with ice power!!! *Xion: ...! *smiles* And i know someone who can give us the ice power we need! *summons her Keyblade* Courage! *(Icy magic is created from her Keyblade, and from the magic.... Jack Frost is summoned) *Jack Frost: Wooooooooooo hooooooooooo!!!! *Xion: *smiles* Hi, Jack! *Jack Frost: *smiles* Xion!!!! *high-fives Xion* *Xion: *high-fives him back* *Jack Frost: *sees Killian's men hot from the Extremis* Whoa! What happened to these guys?! *Jesse: Let's just say they went mad with power! Can you help us out? * Jack Frost: No problem! *freezes on Extremis man in his place, killing him* * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Superhero films